episode_interactivefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (Pretty Little Liars)
Episode 1 is the first episode of the Pretty Little Liars Story Series. Synopsis The episode begins with A in it's popular black hoodie, sitting in a chair in their lair. A says that they have been waiting for you, welcoming you to Rosewood in a creepy way. A then claims that they know the secret hidden inside your locket... At your house, your dad calls, telling you that you're late for your meeting with Alison DiLaurentis. You rush outside, where, in front of Rosewood High School, you talk to your dad. He tells you that it's a new fresh start, and talks about a secret coming out. After your dad leaves, Alison walks up to you, interested in what you and your dad were talking about. She tells you that you're coming with her to her friend Spencer's barn. She also tells you that there's going to be a storm. At Spencer's barn that night, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily are talking about the "new girl" (you). They joke about Ali keeping secrets, before hearing scary sounds. The girls go to investigate, with Aria holding a flashlight. Alison jumps out, scaring the girls. Ali says it's a joke, but the girls don't think it's funny. Ali introduces you, and then asks you if the joke was funny or not. You have to make a choice between siding with the girls, or siding with Ali. Then, after the girls take their seat, Alison introduces everyone, including a hint of each of their secrets in each introduction. She starts with Spencer, saying she "if she wants it, she'll go after it, including her sister's boyfriends". Then, with Emily, she says, "She loves meeting new girls, maybe a little bit too much." (hinting that she likes girls). For Hanna's turn, Hanna says Ali is "all bark and no bite", with Ali responding with, "It's the opposite for Hanna. She takes too many bites." (hinting at her overeating) For Aria, her secret is that she is dating her English teacher, which doesn't happen until after Ali's death, so she just describes Aria as artsy. Then, Ali takes a photo of all the girls. After, she notices you touching your locket. She asks you what it's about, and you confess that it has a picture of Bryan or (TBA), your friend from Riverbank (crush), depending on your preference. Ali asks to try on your locket, and you choose whether or not you want to give it to her. Either way, in the end, she will get it somehow. Based on a gem choice, you will play truth or dare with the girls. Ali's secret that she reveals if you pay, is that she kissed Spencer's sister's boyfriend (whom Spencer also kissed). After all the girls fall asleep, you wake up, but notice Ali is not there. You wake the girls, who are all worried. Ali screams, and everyone is scared. The episode ends on a cliff-hanger, with everyone scared. Category:Episodes (PLL)